Growing marine fish has been generally limited to coastal regions or seawater tanks. However, many freshwater aquifers exist, for example, in the Midwest as potential environments for the raising of marine fish. Until now, attempts to grow marine fish in freshwater have been unsuccessful.
Growing marine fish in freshwater would provide an opportunity for non-coastal areas to raise marine fish. The ability to grow marine fish in freshwater can provide fresh fish and economic growth to these areas.
Hence, a need exists to determine whether it is possible to adapt a marine fish to freshwater, and if so, understand the biological mechanisms that allow a marine fish to do so. In particular, a need exists to grow marine fish in freshwater.